Gryffindor's Heir
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Eleven years old boy, Zack Hawkins is coming to Hogwarts for the first time, with his brother Ronald Weasley, and with Harry Potter. He was raised in Weasley's family since he was born...but is he Weasley after all ? OC ; Rated M for future chapters ;-) All thanks to sketchywolf :3
1. Gryffindor's Heir

_A.N.: Dear Dolls ! My very first Harry Potter Request...my VERY FIRST REQUEST at all...I am proud and thankful to sketchywolf and the request, doll thank you so much :333 and once again sorry for long wait, but finally here we go with the first chapter ;-) I hope you will enjoy it, it's so new for me, but I'm tryign to do my best. Reviews are warmly welcomed. Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Mommy ?'' little black haired boy asked, when he was observing himself in mirror.

Molly Weasley looked at him from her armchair, where she was knitting at the time, looking at her little boy ,,Yes, Zackie ?''

Little boy turned to her, a quite big confusion in his eyes, he walked to her and sat on the sofa beside her, and she knew, he was about to ask something very important.

,,Why am I so different ?''

,,What dear ? What do you mean by that ?'' Molly smiled at him as sweet as she could, looking at the shawl she was just knitting.

,,Why am I not like everyone else in our family ? You know…like Fred or George…or Ron ? Why I don't look like any of my elder brothers ? Or dad ?'' little boy explained his confusion, making Molly stop knitting, that she put the shawl on the table, her hands showing to him, to sit on her lap.

When Zack did as she wanted, sitting on her knees, she took a breath ,,How did you come up with this idea dear ?''

,,Well…I don't know. Firstly…I don't look like anybody from our family. My nose is tiny, my eyes are color silver, and my hair is too dark. Everyone of our family is ginger, why I am not ?'' boy nearly sniffed in hopelessness.

,,Oh my boy…I knew this day may come at last. It's time for you to know, the truth-''

,,-The truth ?'' boy asked, wiping his nose from sniffing again.

,,Arthur ?'' Molly called for her husband who was just upstairs. She heard his voice, and quickly, without noticing what actually he responded to her, she asked ,,Would you come down please ?''

In few minutes Arthur Weasley ran downstairs, seeing Zack sitting on Molly, and sniffing.

,,It's time,'' Molly announced, and he knew.

Nodding and stretching his arm, to the highest shelf on one of many bookshelves they had in living room, he took a small box, walking towards them.

,,What is it mommy ?'' Zack slowly asked, when Arthur sat beside them, and put the box on the table.

,,You know Zackie…'' Molly didn't actually know how to start, she kissed his forehead, taking another deep breath. ,,You are not Weasley.''

,,How do you mean, I am not Weasley ? Sure I am !'' boy wanted to protest.

,,Zack, it's difficult, and we feared it may come sooner before you might receive your letter to Hogwarts. But maybe sooner, is better,'' Arthur nodded, petting boy's arm.

,,You are Hawkins. And this box, is everything, your parents were, before we took you in our care,'' Molly started slowly.

,,Hawkins ?'' boy sniffed again.

,,Yes. You see…eleven years ago, there was a Dark Wizard, who wanted to take over the Wizarding world. And he was able to do anything, to get the power. He had an army, of his faithful companions, who's being called Deatheaters,'' Molly tried.

,,Those, from Azkaban ?'' boy's weak voice, slightly high pitched as he asked.

,,Yes, exactly those,'' Arthur nodded.

,,And, he was haunting everyone, who could be against him and his army. Many people died that time, and between them….were your parents ,'' Molly's voice very low now. She was preparing herself to this speech since the day, Albus appeared by their doors, with a little baby in his hands.

But still she wasn't prepared. She grew fond of Zack in so short time, took him like her own son, and knew, that this day will come, and she wasn't prepared to let him go.

,,Albus Dumbledore, who is now the headmaster of Hogwarts. The Great Wizard…saved you, from those bad ones, you know. And because, you haven't got anybody to left…we took you under our care, like our own son,'' Arthur start slowly explaining, seeing that Molly was all the way quiet, not able to continue, just holding little Zackie in her arms, as the boy nuzzled to her.

,,And you are our son !'' Molly suddenly sobbed, looking into boy's silver eyes, trying to smile.

Boy was slowly considering. Thinking. Trying to absorb, what he just heard, and looking at the box.

,,What is in that box ?'' he finally uttered.

,,Memories….'' Molly breathed. ,,Memories, of your kind mother, and brave father, our dearest friends. Memories, that may keep on your mind, where you belong, and who you really are-''

,,-Hawkins…'' boy nodded determined, that he was prepared on what's inside the box.

* * *

,,Are you sure darling you want everybody to call you Hawkins instead of Weasley ?'' Molly asked, walking with Ron, Zack, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny to the platform nine and three quarters.

,,Yes I am sure mom,'' Zack nodded, hiding beneath his shirt the raven necklace, he found in the _box of memories_ , determined to wear it in honor of his real mother, who was Ravenclaw. Pushing the carriage in front of him.

,,Really ?'' Fred asked. ,,Carrying our name is an honor.''

,,Yeah, but also bringing a lot of responsibility,'' George smirked aloud, throwing a glance at Percy, Molly ignoring their notes, rather paying attention to Ron, and Zack.

,,It's the same every year ! Packed with Muggles of course…come on !'' Molly encouraged her children, as they walked along with her and Ginny straight to platforms ten and nine. ,,Platform nine and three quarters this way !''

,,Alright Percy, you first,'' Molly smiled waving at her now-eldest son.

Tall boy came in front of the wall between platforms, and straightly ran in between them transporting to the other side.

,,Fred, you're next !''

,,He's not Fred, I am !''

,,Honestly, you call yourself our mother ?''

Molly open mouthed sighed ,,Oh I'm sorry George,'' pointing at the wall.

One of the twins moved himself in front of the wall, and smiled, jokingly ,,I'm only joking, I am Fred.''

And he ran straight to the wall.

,,A-ehm, may you excuse me ?'' some dark haired boy, with blue eyes and round glasses tapped at Zack's shoulder.

,,Yes ?'' Zack smiled pleasantly.

,,Can I ask, how I can I get to platform nine and three quarters ?''

,,Well, through that wall,'' Zack smiled, pointing at the wall where his third brother disappeared, looking back at the other boy, who looked a bit shocked and confused ,,Don't be afraid. It's my first time going into Hogwarts as well. I am Zack.''

,,Harry,'' boy smiled, as Molly stepped to them.

,,You are going into Hogwarts for the first year too ?'' she offered a nice big smile to Harry.

,,Yes madam,'' Harry nodded, and nervously looked over her to the wall.

,,You don't need to worry, just run straight into the wall if you're nervous,'' Molly gave an advice, before boy nodded.

,,Zack will show you,'' Ginny smiled humbly.

Zack offered a nod, and taking off, he ran straight to the wall, transporting to the platform nine and three quarters, Harry right behind him, with Ron, and then Molly and Ginny.

After a long saying goodbye to mom, and Ginny, he walked with Ron, and Harry into the Hogwarts Express.

But not following his brother as usually, he wanted to start something completely new.

,,Hi…can I ?'' Zack smiled, walking into one coupe, where was sitting a tall boy, who was probably older than he, but right after first sight he smiled at Zack, and nodded.

,,I am Zack. Zack Weasley…I mean Hawkins,'' Zack shook with his head.

,,That's good, I know you. My father was talking a lot about you. My father knows your father…or guardian, Arthur Weasley, right ?'' tall boy smiled, when Zack sat down opposite him.

,,Yes.''

,,I am Cedric. Cedric Diggory. Nice to finally meet you,'' boy reached out with his hand to Zack who squeezed, and smiled.

,,But to be honest, I feel like Weasley,'' Zack nodded smiling.

,,No doubting it. Mrs. Weasley is kind woman, and you have at least a lot of siblings, not like me,'' Cedric winked at him. ,,First time to Hogwarts, right ? I haven't seen you any year before.''

,,Yes, it' my first year,'' Zack nodded.

,,Are you nervous ?''

,,A bit,'' he sighed, looking out of window, yet waving at Molly, who stood with Ginny on platform, before train moved away slowly.

,,Don't be, you know…if you want…I can help you,'' Cedric offered.

,,You could ? Can-can we be friends ?'' Zack smiled, his eyes sparkling.

,,Sure,'' Cedric nodded chuckling and looking out of the window.

At that moment, a woman with some carriage full of sweets stopped by ,,Something you want darlings ?''

Cedric looked at Zack, and then at her ,,Give us few chocolate frogs.''

,,I will pay that,'' Zack smiled, and pulled out some galleons.

,,Wou, from where do you have this ? Not that Weasleys would be so poor, but…I'm sure I haven't seen any of their children have so much money by their pocket,'' Cedric smiled.

,,That's a longer story…'' Zack smiled, paying for chocolate frogs, and closing doors behind him.

,,Then tell me,'' Cedric nodded, waiting for Zack to sit down, until he start talking.

* * *

,,So you're saying, that your father was heir to the Gryffindor ?''

,,Yes, and because I am heir too, I needed to be hidden by Weasleys, and by my mother's name Hawkins now. All that left after my parents, was lot of photos, my dad's red, and black hoodie-'' Zack showed him the hoodie, he wore at the moment ,,-my mother's necklace, and one full safe in Gringott's bank.''

,,I was told a story by one Jake Gryffindor, who was resisting Dark Lords orders, and there have been rumors, that all family was killed…'' Cedric breathed in anticipation, when Zack sighed sadly.

,,Yes….everyone except me. Because my mother gave me to Dumbledore, who knew, that Gryffindor has to have a heir….me…''

,,And you learned this only now ?''

,,Yes, and I want to know more…I know too little, but I will cling to every bit of my past, with pride ! And make my parents, and all Weasleys proud,'' Zack nodded, smiling determinedly at his new friend.


	2. Sorting Hat

_A.N.: Sorry for a long wait dear dolls, but I really don't know last past days (or rather weeks) where to go first...here we go with another chapter of Gryffindor's heir, and be sure to await next chatper soon ;-) enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Zack walked by Ron and Harry's side, among a lot students of first year. He was very well aware, that these people will share his following seven school years at Hogwarts…better to make friends now, than end up alone and unwanted. Which wasn't the best feeling, since you were growing up in family with six brothers and one sister, it was quite noisy and live home.

But Zack already have one friend. No matter Cedric was about three years older, he was really nice and polite, and Zack couldn't help, but see in him such kind of optimism. He knew this friendship will last long.

As Zackie was looking over all students, and his future classmates, he accidentally bumped into girl with long wild curls, and slightly freckly face.

,,So-sorry,'' Zack quickly recovered, and to his luck, the girl smiled, as if apology was accepted, but haven't spoke anything, just turned forward again, walking straight upstairs.

Everyone stopped at the top of stairs, where was waiting some woman dressed in green, wearing a big black hat. She certainly hat to be one of professors. The bunch of students silenced, and woman smiled.

,,Welcome to Hogwarts,'' he Scottish accent drew smile on little faces. ,,Now, in a few moments you will pass through _these_ doors and join your classmates, _but_ before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses,'' she happily announced to everyone. ,,They are _Gryffindor_ , Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded a House Cup-'' she was interrupted by loud squawking of toad, which was right in front of her.

,,Trevor !'' one boy from behind called for his toad, and swiftly took her from the ground. ,,Sorry…''

,,The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,'' professor announced, with slightly irritated face, before she disappeared behind the door.

,,It's true then !'' echoed from behind Zack, who gave a lurch as he wasn't expecting anyone right behind him to talk. ,,What they were saying on the train…Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.''

The crowd start whispering among each other.

,,This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy,'' blond boy, kept talking, stepping forward and towards Harry. ,,Draco Malfoy-''

Ron couldn't help, but snicker at his name, and Malfoy immediately sharpened, looking straight at Ron, his eyes piercing him.

,,Think my name is funny, do you ? Don't have to ask yours…red hair, and hand me down robe…you must be a Weasley !'' Malfoy nearly mocked.

This get Zack into dangerous state. He was proud on Weasleys family, and he was actually Weasley for whole eleven years. In fact, he still found himself as Weasley, no wonder he stepped out.

,,Problem ? _Draco Malfoy_ ?'' Zack stepped right in front of Ron, who was humbly looking down.

,,And who are you, to take care of Weasleys ?'' Malfoy smirked at Zack.

,, _I am Weasley !''_

,,Can't be…you look too…different-''

,,-And ? When I am different doesn't mean, I won't like my brother. You'd better be careful on who you may open your mouth, or it won't end up good for you,'' Zack calmly explained, and Malfoy turned to Harry.

,,Well…soon find that some wizarding _families_ are **better** than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong _sort._ I can help you,'' Draco extended his hand towards Harry.

But Harry took a step backwards to Ronald and Zack, and clearly explaining to Draco ,, I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.''

At that moment, the very same woman walked in again ,,We're ready for you now, follow me.''

And the whole bunch of students slowly followed her through the doors of Great Hall. There were a lot of people…like a _lot._

Zack didn't know where to look first, if forward, where were sitting professors, and certainly Headmaster. Around, where were sitting students of different years, and different Houses. Or up, where was really interesting, magic ceiling, showing night sky at the moment.

,, It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History,'' Zack suddenly heard beside him exactly the girl, who he bumped into few minutes ago. Her voice was rather pleasant, maybe literally sweet.

They walked through the hall to the professors table, and the woman dressed in green, holding a parchment announced ,,All right, will you wait along here, please ?'' Showing them to stay few steps in front of her. ,,Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.''

A tall wizard with long white beard stood up. It was Dumbledore. Ron had a plenty of wizard cards especially with _him_.

,,I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce,'' he started slowly. ,,The first years please note that the dark forest is _strictly forbidden_ to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch-'' he showed his hand to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes ,,-has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is _out of bounds_ to everyone who does not wish to _die a most painful death_. Thank you.''

What a start of the school year ! Zack could get lost-as it won't be so hard since the castle already looks like a maze-and he will accidentally die, and as if it wasn't enough, he will die 'a most painful death' ! Yaaay !

His thoughts swiftly interrupted witch in black hat ,,When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses…''

That should be easy…I am Gryffindor's heir, I shall be in Gryffindor. But…what about Ron, what if sorting hat will put him elsewhere ? What if-

,,-Hermione Granger.''

Zack looked all over him, now he had the first chance to remember at least few names of his classmates.

Lucky him ! It was the girl, who smiled at him, and obviously read history of this school.

Hermione…what a beautiful name.

As she was sitting there, not for too long until the sorting hat yelled happily ,,Gryffindor !''

Zack grinned widely, clapping to her.

Yay ! She's mine ! …I mean…with me…accordingly…

,,Slytherin !'' sorting hat didn't have to even touch Malfoy's head, and he already knew.

Zack leaned to Ron, who was announcing to him and to Harry ,,There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.''

Suddenly Harry hissed in pain, his hand on his forehead.

,,Are you alright ?'' Zack asked slowly.

,,Yes…I'm good,'' Harry nodded, but he doesn't look, like he was alright.

,,Zacharias Hawkins-Weasley,'' woman announced, and Zack suddenly felt, like he would rather fell through the floor.

Nodding, and stepping to her, and to little chair, he swallowed thickly down the lump, which was disallowing him to breathe. Sitting on small chair, he felt the sorting hat on his head.

,,Well !'' he gave a lurch as sorting hat nearly yelled-or was it, because it was on his head, and he heard it way louder , than anybody else ?-continuing ,,Little Hawkins ! Mother Ravenclaw, father Gryffindor…you're strong, and I can feel a braveness in you, but you are clever as well ! Where with you ? …where else than…GRYFFINDOR !''

Zack breathed relaxing against the chair, as he smiled nervously, before professor took the sorting hat off his head, and he could go, and join Hermione by Gryffindor's table. Greeting with his brothers too.

,,Ronald Weasley,'' witch announced, and Ronald's gulp was audible yet to Zack, who sitting far away from him already.

Professor put the sorting hat on his red-hair and Ron freaked out after hat shouted again ,,Ah ! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor !''

Ron smiled, rushing to his brothers and Hermione.

,,Harry Potter,'' witch continued in reading.

Everyone start paying attention, looking at little boy with glasses, and scar on his forehead, how he sat on the chair.

Wise sorting hat start talking to him, thinking, deciding.

Zack had to admit, it would be sort of exciting to be in one House with Harry Potter. After all he heard a lot of stories about him since his childhood. And after all they had something in common too. They were raised by somebody else then their parents, and had affection towards this school so far. And if he might get in-

,,Gryffindor !''

Whole Gryffindor House's table burst out with cheers, and loud welcoming of the Boy Who Lived, into their House, as he walked towards them with wide smile. Some of them even started shouting ,,We got Potter.'' And everyone knew…that with this boy in their House, will happen a lot of interesting things.

,,Pfuu- you don't know, how glad I am, that I am with you three,'' Harry smiled at Ron Hermione, and Zack.

After all sorting, McGonagall dings on her cup, and Headmaster stands up, to say with wide smile ,,Let the feast…begin.''


End file.
